Quand le passé ressurgit
by Neo-Kitsune-san
Summary: Magnolia et ses habitants regorgent de vie suite à la victoire de Fairy Tail aux jeux magiques. Enfin tous sauf une seule et même personne, Lucy Heartfilia. Déterminée à devenir plus forte pour pouvoir se défendre par ses propres moyens, elle décide de quitter la guilde pour quelques temps. Seulement tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu surtout avec ses récentes découvertes.


**Chapitre 1 : • Le retour •**

Trois ans. Cela faisait désormais trois ans que Lucy avait quitté la guilde prétextant l'envie de devenir bien plus forte. Elle voulait aussi en découvrir plus sur l'histoire de sa famille. Comment un inconnu avait-il pu ainsi, s'en prendre à ses parents ? Certes, elle ne possédait pas la meilleure des relations avec eux, mais les avait toujours aimés, secrètement bien évidemment. Elle n'avait jamais osé le leur dire. Elle n'avait jamais osé un geste affectif à leur encontre, ayant beaucoup trop de fierté pour se rabaisser à ce genre de chose. Son père était quelqu'un de froid et distant tout l'opposé de sa défunte mère, pourtant... Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour avoir eu un tel comportement envers eux. C'est après l'annonce de leur mort qu'elle avait commencé à avoir des regrets.

Pendant ce temps dans la guilde nommé 'Fairy Tail', les fées ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être excitées à l'idée de retrouver leur amie, car oui, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Lucy n'allait pas tarder. Ils se demandaient tous, ce qu'elle était devenue. Après l'humiliation qu'elle avait subit pendant les grands jeux magiques, tout le monde, s'était inquiéter de son état. Elle ne sortait plus, ne mangeait plus ou très peu et restait vide de toutes émotions. Lucy ne faisait que se rabaisser et se traiter de faible, fuyant devant un combat quand, elle était supposée se battre. Tout cela à cause de cette vieille sorcière qu'était Minerva et cette garce de rouquine.  
Quand à Lucy, elle était en chemin. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures de route avant d'arriver dans son chez soi. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa meilleure amie, seulement, elle devait tout d'abord, s'arrêter pour reprendre un peu des forces et restaurer ses rations de nourriture. La blonde avouait sans aucune gêne qu'elle était affamée et entreprit de trouver un endroit où se reposer. Méfiante, elle se stoppait devant une auberge assez grande et plutôt jolie de l'extérieur à vérifier pour le reste. Rapidement, elle se dirigeait à pas de loup vers cette masse de béton, entrant prudemment pour finalement se diriger vers l'accueil. Un homme plutôt bien lotit, lui fit un signe de tête respectueux tout en lui accordant un sourire.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement, je suis Nil, le réceptionniste. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Dit-il avec suffisance, gardant ses lèvres étirées tout au long de sa tirade. Elle le fixait quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux, avant de lui sourire à son tour.  
-Une chambre simple, s'il vous plait.

Esquissant un hochement de tête positif, il prenait le temps de noter son nom pour enfin lui donner la clé de sa chambre. Elle le remerciait par la suite, prenant son sac qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur le sol à côté d'elle avant de prendre les escaliers pour monter au premier étage. Une fois devant la porte, numéro 25, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de passer le seul rempart qui la séparait d'un bon lit bien douillet et elle ne fut aucunement déçue. La pièce était spacieuse, d'une blancheur éclatante et meublé avec des meubles anciens, mais magnifique. Elle adorait le concept. Lucy avait rarement trouvé des endroits aussi chaleureux où se reposer. Fatiguée, elle s'asseyait sur son lit, posant son sac sur le sol tout en soupirant. La journée avait été lourde en émotion. Des brigands avaient tentés de s'en prendre à elle.

Elle s'était bien évidemment défendue, mais le nombre conséquent de personnages malhonnêtes, lui avait fait lâcher un juron. Qui avait-il à gagner à se comporter de cette façon ? Faire le mal ne la gênait pas réellement, mais s'en prendre à des gens innocents pour leur voler leur argent, les frapper ou les violer, cela la gênait tandis que s'en prendre aux personnes coupables, elle trouvait cela normal. Ne pas les tuer était son seul principe, sinon qu'ils souffrent un peu ne l'insupportait pas plus que ça.  
Se relevant, elle ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, heureuse de voir celle-ci parfaitement bien entretenue. Une douche italienne, des parois carrelées, couleur onyx. Le noir et le blanc se mariant à merveille. Prenant bien le temps, de se laver le corps et les cheveux, elle terminait plus d'une demi-heure plus tard après s'être prélassé sous l'eau chaude. S'entourant d'une serviette, elle se séchait rapidement, puis se rhabillait d'une tenue simple. Un jean moulant avec un haut bouffant, couvrant ses formes sans pour autant masquer sa poitrine généreuse. Elle prenait sa trousse à maquillage, traçant un fin trait d'eye-liner sur ses paupières, allant ensuite chercher le crayon pour s'en mettre dans sa muqueuse inférieure. Fin prête elle s'aspergeait de parfum bon marché, se chaussait d'une paire de tennis blanche avant de prendre ses affaires et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Allant au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'aventurait dans le dédale de couloir, prenant la direction de la salle de restauration la plus proche. La blonde ne prit même pas la peine de se trouver une table, demandant quelques plats à emporter. Elle retournait par la suite devant la première personne qu'elle avait rencontrée dans cette auberge, payant sa chambre et n'oubliant pas de rendre la clé à son propriétaire.  
Pendant ce temps la guilde s'agitait un peu plus. Il ne restait à priori qu'une heure avant le retour de Lucy. Les bagarres reprenaient de l'envergure, les chaises et les tables volant à travers la salle. Le volume sonore était à son maximum et personne n'avait pu entendre la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

Évitant de se prendre un objet volant non identifié, elle souriait heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance qui lui avait tant manqué. C'est lorsque qu'elle laissa échapper un petit son, proche d'un rire, que le dragon slayer de feu se retournait, écarquillant les yeux avant de gueuler son prénom, se jetant sur elle pour l'étreindre amicalement. Amusée, elle refermait ses bras dans son dos en lançant un petit « Je suis rentrée ». Tout le monde se retournait, curieux de comprendre le comportement étrange de Natsu, et personne ne pu empêcher un cri de joie. Leur tendre amie était enfin rentrée. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps pour la revoir...

Trois ans qu'elle était partie. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé pendant son absence, mais, ils préféraient pour le moment fêter le retour de la jeune femme. Mirajane, la barmaid avait quant à elle, commencé à inventer des choses plus stupide les unes que les autres. Puis, l'heure des interrogations venait de sonner vu qu'après avoir dégusté de bon repas en 'famille', ils avaient fait la fête et étaient désormais tous assis autour d'une table posant un bon nombre de questions. Mais, avant ça, le maître de la guilde escaladait la table et intimait à tous de se taire, utilisant la démone pour se faire entendre. Une fois le silence installé, Lucy entreprit d'écouter attentivement les paroles du vieil homme, entrouvrant les lèvres sous le choque de ses révélations inattendues.

-Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un bon retour parmi nous, mon enfant. Je suis heureux que tu sois seine et sauve et malgré les questions qui me taraudent l'esprit, je dois te prévenir des petits changements dans notre famille. Des nouveaux sont arrivés. Tu te rappel des membres de Sabertooth ? Et bien certains d'entre eux ont intégrés notre guilde. Il s'agit de Rogue Cheney et son exceed Frosh ainsi que Sting Eucliff et Lector.

-Figée, elle ravalait difficilement sa salive. Il ne manquait plus que la sorcière... Cette suggestion l'a fit grimacer de dégoût tandis que les personnes précédemment citer, ne vienne se placer devant elle. Elle les observait silencieusement, avant d'esquisser un hochement de tête. Comme une sorte d'approbation pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas leur pourrir la vie et encore moins les rejeter, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt quand Minerva lui était tombé dessus.

-Eh bien, je suis ravie de le savoir. Bienvenu à Fairy Tail, j'espère que vous arriverez à rapidement vous intégrer dans la guilde. Avait-elle dit avant de se tourner vers le maître. Je dois rentrer chez moi, je suis lessivée et j'aimerai bien me reposer. Dîtes, Erza n'est pas là à ce que j'ai pu voir... ?

Il lui souriait amicalement, lui expliquant que la rousse et un certain blond, lui aussi de rang S étaient tous les deux partis en mission ensemble et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Une semaine tout au plus. Elle le remerciait donc, saluant le reste de sa famille avant de partir, direction son appartement, Natsu ayant apparemment payé le loyer pendant son absence. Satisfaite, elle se jetait sur son lit une fois entrée, s'endormant assez rapidement.

Mais, qu'allait-il se passer pour la suite ? Était-elle sincère envers ses anciens ennemis ? Et était-elle désormais capable de se battre seule, de se défendre par elle-même ?


End file.
